Nieobliczalna
by wpuscmnie
Summary: Viktoria to młoda wampirzyca mieszkająca od urodzenia w Nowym Orleanie. Jest przyjaciółką i podopieczną Marcela. Bezuczuciowa i nieobliczalna. Zawsze postępuje według swojego ,,widzi mi się,,. Jest zaintrygowana pierwotnymi, jednak co się stanie gdy spotka najniebezpieczniejszego z nich?
1. Chapter 1

Witam ;) Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc będzie w nim zapewne wiele błędów, za co bardzo przepraszam ale mam nadzieję, że z każdym rozdziałem będzie coraz lepiej.

Zapraszam do czytania :)

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

_Aha.. Czyli co? mam o sobie coś powiedzieć.. hmm.. A wspominałam już nie lubię mówić? Nie? A no patrz pan.. To może ja posiedzę i pomilczę, że niby taka zamknięta w sobie jestem, ym? Też nie.. to pech.. Czyli, że muszę.. ale tak naprawdę? _  
_Po co tu przyszłam, jeśli nie chce nic mówić? No przecież nie ładnie tak przechodzić od razu do sedna. _  
_To może zacznę od tego, że jestem biednym porzuconym, niekochanym dzieckiem, no nie mam nawet własnego nazwiska, że o rodzicach i domu nie wspomnę, wie pan do jakiej traumy może to doprowadzić taką delikatną i uczuciową osobę jak ja? _  
_Że niby kłamię? no dobra.. wiem, wiem.. jestem delikatna jak spadająca cegła, ale zawsze coś, prawda? _  
_To, że się niczym nie przejmuje nie znaczy od razu nie mam uczuć.. _  
_Oj tam, kilka razy je wyłączyłam ale przecież później wracały na swoje miejsce.. o czym mówię? Nieważne, im mniej pan wie tym lepiej. _  
_To możemy już skończyć? Nie? czemu..? Bo nie powiedziałam wszystkiego? Ja już nic nie mam do powiedzenia. _  
_Nie, ja się wcale nie denerwuję.. to jest lekka irytacja.. _  
_Dlaczego, tak? Bo mi niewygodnie na tym fotelu, bo bym coś zjadła, bo mam dużo innych rzeczy do roboty, lepszych niż siedzenie u głupiego psychiatry. _  
_Nie, to nie pan jest głupi ale ta sytuacja. _  
_Co się pan tak patrzy? Cieszy się pan.. aha.. a dlaczego jeśli można wiedzieć? bo się otworzyłam? _  
_ahahaha.. miło.. inni ludzie jakoś się nie cieszą jak się otwieram.. _  
_Dlaczego? Niedługo sam pan się o tym przekona. _  
_Jestem zbyt tajemnicza? Nie chciałby pan poznać mojego opiekuna. _  
_Kim on jest? Kimś bardzo złym. Nie, nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził. _  
_A ja? O tak, sprawiłam ból wielu osobom, jednak nie trwało to długo. _  
_Dlaczego się pan tak na mnie patrzy? _  
_Wydaje się nieobliczalna.. tak, to do mnie pasuje. nie wiem, taka już jestem.. może dlatego, że nikt nie nauczył mnie niczego innego. _  
_Nie, ja nie płaczę, nigdy. _  
_Czy boli? już dawno przestało. _  
_Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? Bo nie lubię. Tak po prostu. Nie i już. Dziękuję. _  
_Więc czego się boje? Niczego. Tak, tak wiem, każdy się czegoś boi._  
_A co w Panu wzbudza strach? Nie jesteśmy tutaj by rozmawiać o panu?_  
_No cóż ja tu także nie jestem by rozmawiać. _  
_Więc po co? _  
_Po prostu zgłodniałam._

Chwila ciszy i jego przerażone spojrzenie. Zanim zdąży cokolwiek zrobić wbijam kły w jego szyję. Rozkoszuje się smakiem krwi, która przyjemnie rozgrzewa gardło i gasi pragnienie.  
Nie krzyczy, ale to dobrze, nie lubię zbytecznego hałasu. Grunt to cisza i spokój przy jedzeniu.  
Odsuwam od siebie pozbawione krwi ciało. Głód został zaspokojony.  
Uśmiecham się spoglądając na jego zastygła w przerażeniu twarz.

Czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenia Toma wstaję spokojnie ocierając usta z krwi. Odwracam się i uśmiech spełza mi z twarzy.  
- Co się stało?  
Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie.  
- Marcel wzywa cie do siebie.  
W jego oczach widzę jedynie strach. Co do cholery..  
- Klaus wrócił.


	2. Chapter 2

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ten rozdział i że jest troszkę lepszy od poprzedniego ;)

Miłego czytania ;))

* * *

Rozdział 2

Weszłam do pokoju, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilkanaście wampirów, dziwne.. Marcel zazwyczaj nie otaczał się tak liczną grupą nieśmiertelnych. Naprawdę musiało się coś stać, zastanawiałam się tylko co. Próbując zlokalizować Marcela, natrafiłam wzrokiem na Steva, leżącego na łóżku i otaczających go kilku chłopaków.  
- A co jemu się stało?  
No tak, nigdy nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać przed gadaniem do samej siebie. A On w dalszym ciągu dziwi się dlaczego chodzę do psychiatrów.  
- Dobre pytanie moja droga. - Nawet po stu latach rozpoznam ten głos - Jednak lepszym byłoby, dlaczego tak długo kazałaś na siebie czekać?  
- Mam przed sobą wieczność, dawno przestałam zwracać uwagę na czas - mówię, odwracając się do niego.  
Jego mina utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że stało się coś bardzo złego. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego i.. przerażonego. Świat chyba staje na głowie.  
- Viki nie pogrywaj ze mną. - Przysuwa się do mnie.. - Wiesz, że tego nie lubię - i wysuwa kły.  
- Spokojnie, spokojnie. - Podnoszę ręce w obronnym geście i uśmiecham się szeroko. - Przecież nie chciałam Cię zdenerwować.  
- Wiem. - Chowa kły i spogląda na mnie smutno. - Wszystko jest nie tak jak powinno.  
- Może zaczniesz od początku? Bo ja w dalszym ciągu nie mam zielonego pojęcia co tu się dzieje.  
- Chodź. - Chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie w stronę gabinetu.  
Gdy zamykają się za nami drzwi Marcel wzdycha ciężko. Siadam na jednym z krzeseł przy biurku, oczekując wyjaśnień.  
- Jak już wiesz Klaus wrócił do miasta..  
- No tak, Tom mi powiedział - wchodzę mu w słowo.  
- Viki! - echo mojego imienia rozchodzi się po pokoju.  
- Tak, tak, wiem. Miałam przestać Ci przerywać. - Mówię znudzona. - Ale Ty miałeś na mnie nie krzyczeć.  
Naprawdę lubię go drażnić. Uśmiecham się lekko, gdy Marcel uderza dłonią w biurko a te pęka w pół. Zaczynam się śmiać, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.  
- Viktorio.. - Ton jego głosu zamyka mi usta.  
Wkurzony wampir to nie najlepszy towarzysz rozmowy, a ja ledwo co znoszę swoje towarzystwo i na dodatek nie potrzebny drugi świr w jednym pokoju. Kiwam na znak, że zrozumiałam jego ,,delikatną,, aluzję.  
Marcel bierze głęboki wdech i zaczyna mówić.  
- Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem Klaus wrócił, jednak nie sam. - Oo, robi się ciekawie - Razem z nim przybyli Elijah i Rebeckah.  
No tak, pozostała dwójka nie żyje. A niby tak trudno zabić pierwotnego, pff. Chociaż trochę ich szkoda, podobno Kol potrafił się zabawić, jak żaden inny wampir. Maria opowiadała, że był nieziemsko przystojny, uroczy i dobry w..  
- Viki, czy ty mnie słuchasz? - Ups, no i tu mnie ma. Uśmiecham się niewinnie.  
- Oczywiście, że tak. - Udaje obrażoną. - Klaus wrócił, razem z nim jego rodzeństwo i.. - Mówił coś jeszcze, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć co.  
- I chce odebrać mi władzę. - Marcel kończy za mnie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
Nie jest to najlepsza wiadomość, ale też nie najgorsza. Wszystkie wampiry poprą Marcela, wiedzmy się go boją a wilkołaków brak, tak więc Klaus będzie musiał się wysilić. Co z tego, że pomógł stworzyć miasto i był tutaj panem i władcą? To już przeszłość, a my nie poddamy się bez walki.  
- Nie uda mu się. - Stwierdzam stanowczo po chwili. - Ty jesteś królem i masz coś czego on nigdy nie zdobędzie nawet siłą.  
Marcel spogląda na mnie pytająco. Wstaję i podchodzę do niego powoli. Uśmiecham się szeroko, siadając mu na kolanach.  
- Masz przyjaciół, którzy pójdą za Tobą w ogień.  
- Klaus wzbudza strach, jest pierwotnym, hybrydą. Jedno jego ugryzienie i czeka cię śmierć.  
Powoli zaczynam kojarzyć fakty.  
- Czyli Stev..  
- Tak to przez niego. - Marcel zaciska zęby. - Na szczęście wrócił tu i dał mu swojej krwi, bez tego Stev wąchałby już kwiatki od spodu.  
Wiedziałam, że będzie coś, co trudno obejść. Ale jak to mówią przyjaciół trzymaj blisko a wrogów jeszcze bliżej.  
- Musisz przekonać go by ci zaufał i pokazać, że to on tutaj rządzi, oczywiście nie na serio, taki teatrzyk dla pierwotnych.  
Nie cierpię, gdy Marcel przybiera tą swoją minę myśliciela i niby się nad czymś zastanawia ale już dawno podjął decyzję. On po prostu lubi trzymać innych w niepewności, a fakt, że doprowadza mnie to szwedzkiej pasji, działa na niego jak przynęta na rybę.  
- W jaki sposób mam to zrobić? - No nareszcie, myślałam, że już nigdy o to nie zapyta.  
Uśmiecham się zawadiacko z błyskiem w oku.  
- Zorganizujemy bal na cześć pierwotnych, na cześć Klausa.  
Uśmiech na twarzy Marcela utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że mój pomysł jest jak najbardziej trafiony.  
Przedstawienie czas zacząć.


End file.
